Si estoy lejos de casa
by Marie Tolomei
Summary: Spoiler/ Tadashi Hamada ha dejado atrás toda una vida de oportunidades, de alegrías y de amor. Eso lo sabe perfectamente, pero si hay algo que le dolió dejar atrás, fue a su hermano. Sabe que para Hiro es difícil asimilar su pérdida, pero Tadashi cree en su voluntad de hierro para salir adelante. Y mientras él se aleja, sabe que lo deja en buenas manos.


**¡Hola! Después de tan sólo un día de ver la película, me uno al fandom y celebro mi llegada con este fic.**

**Vaya que me fascinó la película, muy buena, me entretuvo, ¿y para qué mentir? Hasta lloré. Cierto es que yo chillo por todo.**

**ACLARACIÓN: _Este fic está inspirado en la canción: "Hey Brother", de Avicii. Si gustan escucharla mientras leen, ¡mucho mejor!_**

**DISCLAIMER: Todo lo reconocido no me pertenece, esto es sin fines de lucro y para mi momentánea diversión.**

**Sin más distracciones, ¡a leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Si estoy lejos de casa<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Si el cielo se llegara a derrumbar; por ti, no hay nada en este mundo que yo no haría.<em>**

Hay cosas que no se dicen a menudo, o bien, jamás son pronunciadas. ¿Orgullo, acaso? No, Tadashi Hamada nunca fue una persona que se dejara llevar por algo como el orgullo. La razón por la que este chico no decía la mayor de las cosas que pensaba, era simplemente porque eran tan obvias que alguien tan inteligente como su pequeño hermano podía saberlas. Sólo hacía falta mirarse un par de segundo, ¡y ahí estaban! Las miles de palabras que jamás eran pronunciadas.

La muerte suele afectar a las personas, cambiarlas a algo que definitivamente no fueron en el pasado. Perdieron a sus padres a una muy corta edad. Tadashi estaba terriblemente asustado cuando eso pasó. No recuerda mucho de aquellos días, lo que recuerda perfectamente es el pequeño cuerpo de Hiro, encorvado en un rincón, sin llorar. Y el mayor sabe que su hermano intenta empujar el dolor hacia adentro, aún a sus tres años, ya es alguien orgulloso (¿o empezó a serlo en ese instante?) y Tadashi afronta la realidad. Es él ahora quien debe cuidar de Hiro.

Es la primera noche con Tía Cass, le agrada el cálido ambiente que logra crear esa mujer, y por un instante, se siente como si fuera su hogar. "Y lo será", le ataca su conciencia. Esa noche, cuando han terminado de cenar, y cuando han sido instalados ambos en un cuarto, intentan dormir.

Todo es tan diferente, pero es un nuevo comienzo. Sus ojos permanecen abiertos con la vista en el techo. Suspira, y vuelve a dar vuelta en la cama. Espera dormir pronto, pero entonces escucha aquel sonido: ¡Auch!

No tarda en ponerse de pie, y cruzar parte de la habitación hasta llegar con su hermano. Hiro está en el piso, sobándose el pie y mordiendo sus labios, intentando no estallar en ese instante.

**_Hey, hermano. ¿Todavía crees en los demás?_**

— ¿Qué pasó?—Le cuestiona el mayor, Hiro no le mira ni por un momento.

—Me pegué. No duele. —Responde, su aniñada voz parece sólo un susurro que de milagro Tadashi ha logrado escuchar.

—Déjame ver eso. — Se acerca, y el niño se aleja, sin dejar que le toque.

— ¡No quiero! Vete.

Las palabras, tan simples, logran herirle como nunca imaginó. Se encoge un poco, y se agacha hasta estar a la altura de su hermano. Hiro desvía la mirda, sigue presionando los labios con fuerza.

—Sólo llora. —Dice Tadashi, y pone sus manos sobre los hombros del niño. Éste intenta moverse, pero no tiene la suficiente voluntad de seguir estando de aquella manera.

—Extraño a mamá y papá.

—Yo también.

Y entonces Hiro se abalanza sobre su hermano mayor, y después de dos semanas, es capaz de llorar abiertamente. Llora cuanto puede, siendo su único refugio el pecho y brazos de Tadashi. Se sujeta de él, hasta que sus ojos no pueden sacar más lágrimas, hasta que su respiración se tranquiliza.

—Yo estoy aquí, ¿sabes?—Su voz es suave, y su mano ha empezado a acariciar el cabello revuelto del menor. — Te protegeré siempre, debes creer en mí.

Y esa noche Hiro Hamada lo hace, cree en las palabras de su hermano, y desde ese entonces, Tadashi se dedica a cumplir su promesa.

**_¿Qué pasaría si estoy lejos de casa?_**

Lo sostiene, con fuerza. No quiere dejarlo ir, ¡no puede dejarlo ir! Tadashi es esa persona que Hiro jamás se permitiría perder, Hiro es egoísta, y quiere a su hermano junto a él por el resto de sus días. Pero si había algo que Tadashi no era, era ser un egoísta. Y el menor lo sabe, lo ve en sus ojos, porque no importa que haga, su hermano entrará ahí… Y teme no volverlo a ver.

Pero una vez más, Hiro se permite creer en Tadashi.

"Todo estará bien".

Mientras mira la gorra en sus manos, hay un terrible cosquilleo que se extiende por su pecho. Tadashi jamás le ha dejado solo, y en esta ocasión, Hiro hará lo mismo. Irá tras su hermano, porque… ¿eso es ser hermanos, no es así? Cubrirse la espalda.

Pero no da ni un paso más cuando llega la explosión. Es impulsado hacia atrás, y entonces todo parece ir en cámara lenta. Cae al suelo, y aunque sus ojos confirmen lo que ha pasado, su mente y corazón se niegan a creerlo.

Un nudo se atora en su garganta, y todo el mundo da vueltas. El cielo parece estar derrumbándose. Tadashi no puede estar muerto, ¡no puede! Su cuerpo está débil, y aunque el mundo sigue andando, Hiro se queda en el suelo, inmóvil, incrédulo, siente que todo se desmorona, cuando lo único que ha quedado de su hermano es esa gastada gorra.

—No…

**_Hermano, te escucharé gritar._**

Ha muerto, lo sabe. El fuego a su alrededor no puede dañarle, ni siquiera siente el calor. La explosión ha puesto fin a su vida, y aunque Tadashi intente encontrar su cuerpo, sabe que no lo hallara. Al día siguiente, sus seres queridos no tendrán un cuerpo a quien llorarle.

Siempre imaginó que su muerte sería de otra manera. En primer lugar, no tenía previsto morir a tan corta edad, por supuesto que tampoco pensaba morir solo y desorientado, con la voz de su hermano diciendo que se detenga en su mente. Quizá podía oírse tonto, ¿quién imagina su muerte? Pero Tadashi solía ser muy tonto a veces, como cuando Honey llevó aquel vestido color mostaza, y lucía más bella que cualquier otro día. Recuerda perfectamente que derramó el café, asustado por el hecho de que el distraído Fred le descubriera mirándola. Sí, Tadashi solía ser tonto a veces… Y es por eso que había imaginado su muerte; sería ya un anciano, compartiendo la cama con su esposa (podría ser ella, aficionada a la química), sus hijos ya estarían en la universidad. Era una muerte tranquila, y digna.

La vida da muchas vueltas, y cuando menos lo esperas, te sorprende. Tadashi murió antes de lo debido, y de la forma que nadie, ni él mismo, pudieron imaginar.

Así que ahí está él, mirando a su pequeño hermano dormir (¿pequeño? Hiro siempre fue obligado a madurar antes de tiempo), parece estar tranquilo, pero Tadashi sabe que no es así.

Ambos se extrañan.

— Prometiste que… estarías siempre aquí. Yo te creí. —Son las palabras que le confirman que Hiro no está durmiendo, sólo intenta hacerlo, pero los recuerdos no lo dejan ni por un instante.

— Sí, lo hice, y estoy aquí, Hiro. —Se sienta sobre el borde de la cama, y trata de acariciar los cabellos alborotados de su hermano menor, pero el tacto no es posible.

— Yo no quería que te fueras…

—Sigo aquí.

— ¿Es que no te importó dejarme solo?

— No estás solo, nunca lo estarás. Tienes a Tía Cass, a Wasabi, GoGo, Fred… Honey. Ellos cuidarán de ti.

— No tengo nada si no estás tú.

—Te tienes a ti mismo.

Ya no hay una respuesta, y no es como si aquello hubiera sido realmente una conversación. Tadashi está al tanto de que Hiro no puede verle, mucho menos escucharle. Está muerto, después de todo.

De sus labios se libera lo más parecido a un suspiro, y se mantiene en el borde de la cama, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

**_¿Qué pasaría si pierdo todo?_**

Había perdido todo en tan sólo unos segundos. Y extrañaba cada pequeña cosa que formaba parte de su vida. Extrañaba la escandalosa voz de su tía, los panecillos que vendía y el siempre exquisito olor de la cafetería. Extrañaba las cenas en familia, eran una pequeña familia… Pero amor nunca hizo falta. Extraña ir a la "Universidad de Nerds", pasar tiempo con sus amigos. Extraña cada ocurrencia de Fred, las exageraciones de Wasabi por acomodar cada cosa en el laboratorio, y extraña la forma en la que GoGo lograba hacerle alterar cada que dejaba todo hecho un desorden. Extraña tanto la sonrisa cálida, radiante como el sol, que Honey Lemon le dedicaba cada mañana.

—Jamás le dije que estaba enamorado de ella, ¿sabes?—Habló, y miró hacia Hiro. —Hay cosas que simplemente no dije, porque creí que eran demasiado lógicas. Quizá fui un tonto… Hay tanto que no dije, Hiro.

Espero que cuando tú encuentres a alguien que quieras, no tardes tanto en decirlo. No hay nada que temer… ¿No es arriesgarse siempre la opción? La vida da tantas vueltas, hermano, siempre lo supe, es sólo que… Realmente yo… Jamás quise esto. No quise abandonarte, ni a ti, ni a Tía Cass… Te pido perdón, sé que no me escuchas, ni me ves, pero debes saber que te pido perdón… Y que te amo, te amo tanto, Hiro.

Una vez más, estiró la mano hacia su hermano, y pese a lo que ya esperaba, sucedió otra cosa. Entre sus dedos sintió realmente el cabello de su hermano. Aquello le dejó completamente atónito, pero sin perder un segundo más de ese instante tan imposible, hundió sus dedos aún más en el alborotado cabello. Lo acarició, y revolvió, como años atrás.

— Estarás bien, Hiro. —Susurró convencido. Entonces el menor abrió ampliamente los ojos, y se levantó con brusquedad. Tadashi supo entonces que su hermano había sentido la caricia, pero seguía sin verlo.

—Eres valiente… Y, aunque yo no esté, hay alguien que te cuida.

Hiro Hamada miró a su alrededor, con la respiración rápida… Casi pudo sentir que alguien más estaba ahí, pero, ¿quién? "Estás solo. Ahora la habitación sólo la habitas tú". Le recuerda su conciencia, siempre tan cruel y realista. A veces trata de alejar esos pensamientos, pero ni Baymax, ni el ser parte de los "desconocidos héroes" de San Fransokyo, logra llenar por completo el vacío que su hermano mayor dejó en él.

Siempre lo extrañaría.

Entonces vuelve a acostarse

Tadashi lo mira fijamente, y se inclina hasta estar a su altura. Se acerca, y aunque no siente esta vez el tacto de hace unos momentos, posa sus labios sobre la frente de Hiro.

—Creo en ti. —Murmura, y se pone de pie, caminando hacia la puerta. Se detiene a unos pasos de girar el pomo, y mira hacia la habitación que realmente se había convertido en su hogar.

Logra memorizar cada espacio de aquella habitación, y trata de que cada recuerdo ahí creado permanezca en su mente. No sabe a dónde irá cuando cruce la puerta, no sabe si seguirá siendo el mismo de ese momento, de su vida ya marchita. Sólo sabe, que al cruzar la puerta, jamás volverá a ver a su hermano.

Entonces su mirada se detiene en él.

—Cuida de Hiro tal como lo haría yo, Baymax. —Susurra, y una apenas visible sonrisa aparece en los labios de Tadashi.

Cuando el espíritu cruza la puerta, el silencio invade por completo la habitación. Y el único testigo de esa noche es aquel robot, destinado a cuidar a las personas.

—Tadashi…

**_¿Qué pasaría si estoy lejos de casa?_**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Listo! ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado, y gracias por leer.<strong>

**La muerte de Tadashi... creo que nunca antes una me había hecho sentir así desde Mufasa. Bien hecho, Disney.**

_**Arigato,**_

_**M.**_


End file.
